My Best Enemy
by Kimberly-TMNT2012
Summary: "How can I trust him after what he did to me!" "I never did! I was framed!" "Ya Right!" "Stop you guys!" "NO!" A fanfic for my new OC Kimberly! But before you read this, read my little page about my OC, it introduces her. Hope y'all love this story! BYE! (Pre-quel will come out! It's called, Why Me?) LeonardoxOC
1. Great to see you again!

It was 9:00pm and very quiet, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, from the shortest distance. I sat in my room, leaving it pitch black, with only a few candles surrounding my bed on the floor, putting lighting around me, I was crossed legged, with hands on my knees, my eyes were softly closed, but not too softly that I could see the slightest bit. My hair was in a messy bun at the top of my head, I was in my lime green track pants, and I was wearing my turquoise silk tank top. -Zoooommma ... Zoooommma ... Zoooommma ... - I thought to myself, that is my word for meditation, I do a form of meditation where you think up a two siliball word, calming, whatever shoots you, repeat it in your head, softly, and close your eyes, practice a lot, and soon, it will carry you into a deep trance, which I was in right now.

*knock knock knock* I was put out of my concentration when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said in a minimum volumed voice. I opened one eye to see the door revealing a blue clad mutant turtle, a bit taller than me, it was Leo.

"Hey Leo" I said opening both eyes and smiling as I got off my bed.

"Hey Kim..." Then Leo scanned the room. "Oh! Sorry, where you-?"

"It's okay... What's up? Haven't seen you in weeks!" I said as I went to turn on my light and blow out my candles. Then I walked up to Leo throwing my arms around his neck and pulling myself into a hug, he put his hands around me to hug me back.

Then the hug broke.

"Good to see you again Kim" Leo smiled.

"Ya... But how did you get into my apartment?" I looked over at the window across from my bedroom door, it was open. "Oh..." I quickly said. I giggled a bit. Leo looked at the window and back to me.

"How's your wing?" Leo asked as he looked over at my mutant eagle wing on the left, it was shot with an arrow in my little fight with the Krangg a few nights ago, Donnie managed to patch me up, now I have this really awesome patch on my wing, it's black and blends in with my feathers shapes, but the colour stands out.

"It's alright, I can't fly for another five days though."

"So... Kimberly... Now that we're alone, I need to tell you something."


	2. Wanna sleep over?

"So... Kimberly... Now that we're alone, I need to tell you something." Leo began. It actually took me a while to fully process we WERE alone, I didn't pay full attention to that right until he said it. Leo was just about to continue right when Mikey came bursting through the window. "Hey Kim!" Leo's back!" He said hugging me. Then he turned quickly to Leo and said, "oh hey Leo." Then turned back to me and grabbed my arm, "let's go see him!" Just as he was going to the window, he stopped, "wait! Hey!"

I laughed, and Leo just rolled his eyes. We walked back to Leo then I turned to Mikey and asked,

"So! How was Serena as being leader?"

"She. was. Bangin! Just like Leo!" Mikey closed his eyes tightly and smiled while wrapping his arm around his brother, those two are just too cute sometimes.

"Awesome!"

" Ya..." Mikey smiled again. "So! Wanna sleep over at the lair Kim!? I'm making smoooores!" Mikey said in a sing-song voice.

"Sure Mikey! Leo, is that okay with Splinter you think?" I asked Leo with wide eyes, I smiled and gave a blink. He smiled back at me and said, "I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

Leo and Mikey headed back to the lair, and I got all my stuff packed. Of cores I stayed in my PJ's though... I jumped out my window and started to run from roof top to roof top, eventually catching up with the guys.

"Hey Leo!" I said trying to catch up beside him, "He looked back and smiled like he was about to say something, "He-whoa!" Then he tripped and stumbled down a fire escape, again.

Mikey and I ran over and watched Leo fall. "Ha! Who's silent now?" Mikey teased. I elbowed him in the gut and ran down the fire escape after Leo. "You okay?" I said bending down to help Leo up, he took my hand and weekly stood up.

"Ugh..." He groaned, one eye was closed slightly.

"Uh.. T-thanks." There was a cough in his voice.

"Come on." I said helping him to the lair.


	3. You cheated!

"What? No way! You cheated!" I said slamming my remote control on the floor, I was sitting crossed legged with Mikey on the floor, we where versing each other in Mario Kart.

"Nope! You're just upset cuz I won!" He said going up close to my face, he gave me that stupid smirk that I pushed out of my face. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, NOW, I'm playing for real!" I said grabbing my control again and restarting the game, we chose our avatars (Mikey-Mario. Me-Rosalina), got our fingers ready press A, (the GO button). The race started. I was getting ahead of Mikey! He stuck his tongue out at me

and then threw a red turtle shell at me.

"What the-?" I shouted. Then Mikey raced ahead of me. "Ha! Just face it Kimy! You can't beat this!" Mikey hollered. I smiled -That's what you think- I thought, just as I remembered a cheat I figured out a while ago. So I pressed on the thumb stick for movement twice up, then A three times, then B. I was speeding right I front of everyone. Round and round for the whole 3 laps! The screen announced in a big white bubble with blue letters, (WINNER!)(Rosalina)

"Yessssss! I won!" I said throwing my arms up and smiling. Mikey crossed his arms and made an angry face. "Ah... I guess you won." Mikey said putting his hand out for me to shake it, but right as I put my hand on his, I felt a huge shock on my hand. "Ow!" I said pulling it back, I frantically waved it for the pain to go away.

"Mikey!" I yelled at him.

"Aw ya! Joy Buzzer son! Uh!" Mikey stood up and gave a cheesy smile. I looked up at him and growled. "I will give you 3 seconds, to RUN!" I said in a cold voice.

"Oh, well then, I should probably be RUNNING!" Right when Mikey said running, I was already chasing after him.

"Come back here!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"


	4. Late Training

Later on in the lair, it was now 10:00pm. Sensei and I had a late training session to make up for my missed one on Saturday, I had practice with my band.

"Now, Kimberly, what is your favourite dish?" Sensei asked, I was sitting down on my knees I front of him in that position as well.

"Huh? This is training, why would you ask me about food?"

"I asked you a question, so, what is it?"

"Uh... I don't know... Oh! Dumplings." I said smiling.

"Good." That's when sensei walked over to a table.

"I want you to pick this up, and bring it over to the exit."

"Alright! Easy!"

"While holding it on the very end of this prick."

"Okaaaay?"

"And, you have to get past me."

"Just got hard..."

I got in my ready position, but first, sensei gave me the prick, we bowed, and then I started to go. I swept under his punch, then I blocked his jab with the staff. I flipped over him all the way, but then he grabbed my foot and threw me back to the other side. I fell on my back with a groan. I got back up and quickly slid past him on the side, I grabbed the dumpling and stapled it with my prick, then I faced back to sensei.

"Remember, do not always focus on what the component is doing, most of the time, only focus on what you are doing." I nodded, and started to get past, wow... This is REALLY hard, well, if you're a five foot tall girl who's only had 5 years of training, up against a 6 foot tall mutant rat master training all his life.

I walked out of the lair really really sore, did I pass the dumpling test? No. But we did do other training like testing my senses, finding me a weapon where I can use it more than only once (keeping up with missing arrows and getting new ones all the time, harder than it sounds!), and testing my strength. In a word, LONGEST, SESSION, EVER!

I flop onto the coach with the rest of the guys.

"So! How was 'late training' with Master Splinter?" Raph looked over at me and asked.

I groaned. "Ugh, don't get me started." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well, your hard work will pay off." Leo said turning his head to face me. I smiled. Then checked my clock, (1:16pm) Eh... One more hour...


	5. We meet again

The next morning, I woke up on the coach next to Leo, I got up and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast (microwave bacon), I poured some orange juice and took a swing of it. Once the bacon was done, I took it out and started to munch on it, then Miley came into the room. "Morning dudett." He said rubbing his eyes, "Morning" I replied, then, he tried to take some bacon but I slapped his hand. "Eh, no." I said in a baby voice. Mikey sighed and went to make his own breakfast, then the rest of the guys came in and grabbed some cereal. "So, how'd you sleep?" Donnie asked after swallowing a spoonful of mini wheats. "It was good, thanks. You?" I asked. He nodded as he took another bite of his breakfast, I smiled and rolled my eyes. I took another bite of my bacon, Leo walked up beside me and look at my plate, then at me, I knew what that ment. "Here." I said handing him a piece. Mikey then pouted. "Why does he get one?"

"Because." I smiled. Raph didn't say much, he just groaned.

After breakfast. I took a glance at the clock, 9:45am. My parents are probably wondering where I am... So I hopped in the shower, braided my hair in my usual French braid, got dressed, packed my duffle bag, and headed back to my apartment. "Later guys." I said hugging Leo, then I left to my house.

I heard a crash on my rooftop, so I put down my bag in my room, and took the stairs to he roof, and then I saw him... My old enemy... Usagi. He must have heard me, because in a split second, we were face to face. "Kimberly." He greeted in an icy low voice. "Usagi..." I replied even more cold. We then just gave each other death glares for an amount if time. "So? Still killing others? People like my father?!" I yelled drawing my bow and arrow at him. "No, but I'd assume you now have a criminal record for stealing things, like my families jewel" He remarked swiping out his sword. I then shot my arrow and he came at my with a kick, but I dodged. I quickly threw a punch and hit his nose. He slid back and shook his head quickly. "Good one."

"Thanks, but I'd like to see you do better."

"Oh, you will." Then we started to fight again, he kicked me in the gut and I fell back on my back, I groaned in pain, rabbits feet are NOT lucky! Oh, btw, ya, he's a mutant bunny.

Then, he turned his head as he stood before me, and hopped off to the next roofs ahead. Wired... I shrugged and went back into my apartment room, and went to bed.


	6. AN

**hey y'all! In one of the chapters were I put "good morning my loves" and the microwave bacon thing, it's from rnagiclove106! I just love that little thing so much! Anyway! Just wanted to disclaim it! Bye!**


	7. Just Us

The next morning I woke up, my alarm was ringing, weird cuz it's the first day of summer break. I slammed my clock and sat up in bed, then, my phone was ringing, I picked it up to see it was Leo. I clicked 'call' "Hey Leo! I just woke up."

"Hey Kim! I just wanted to make sure you were up early enough for you're first day of training!" I heard a smile in Leo's voice, but then a shock went through me, I looked at my clock. -6:00am- I thought training was at 5:00am! So I hung up, got out of bed and got ready as quickly as I could, I dressed in my black leggings and my old jazz shirt for practice. I went down stairs to eat breakfast. "Good morning sweetie!" My mom greeted me from the kitchen. I grabbed some cereal and smiled. "Why are you dressed like that? You don't have cheerleading today."

"I know, but I have ninjutsu with some friends, they're teaching me." I explained to my mom casually, thank god I didn't give away too much information. "Oh well, have fun." My mom smiled, I waved as I headed out the door. And rushed to the lair.

"Hey guys! Sorry in late!" I said putting up my hair quickly into a ponytail. I stood beside

Mikey as my usual form went. Then I faced Donnie. "Today you will each spar all together, last turtle, or young lady, wins." Sensei instructed. I got a little queasy, I've only had 5 years of training, that wasn't even half of how long the guys have been. But we got ready to spar. "Hajuime!" Master Splinter hollered. The sparing began. I quickly ducked Donnie's kick headed towards me, but then Raph strikes me in the back, so I was down pretty easily. I fell down on my stomach with a groan. It didn't hurt THAT much, but it still hurt. So I sat down at the wall on my knees. Watching the fight go in. It was pretty awesome. Raph ended up wining.

After training, which totally killed me, we all sat I front of the TV but I was on my phone, Donnie was reading, Leo was watching SRMFF with Mikey, and Splinter carried on with meditating in the dojo.

A few minutes later, Raph said "Well, I'm gonna go train some more." Then he quickly left to his room. "I'm gonna work in the lab." Donnie got up and left to his lab. "I'm needed in the kitchen! We're eating pizza tonight!" Mikey stated leaving to the kitchen. It was left with just me and Leo.


	8. Cheerleading

The next day, everyone was sitting on the coach, "Well, I got to get to cheerleading." I said getting up and folding my magazine.

"AWWWW, already?" Leo asked me. I looked back to him and said.

"Hey, after cheer, I'll come straight back here, and we can spar, deal?"

Leo then nodded, I smiled and went to leave for cheer, great, I was late again. I quickly went into the change room to change into my green and white cheer outfit that has a top with the teams name, and a skirt, and white sneakers. I did a quick ponytail and scattered into the gym to see the entire cheer team looking at me with blank faces.

"Sorry I'm late..." I said walking towards them, Hannah (Captain to the cheerleading team) walked up to me and smiled. "It's okay, we we're just starting anyway."

Then that's when we all got into formation, I did a flip onto two girls who started in a pyramid, then they stand up and I back flip off, the two other girls beside us (Katie and Ryle) cartwheel hand spring out-words, and Sayde goes backwards. Then, Hannah, puts her feet in my hands and Tiana's hands, and we lift her up and she does a double spin then a flip. Three of us go back (Me, Sayde and Ryle) Two go forwards, (Ryle and Tiana) and of course the Captian (Hannah) goes in the very front. Then we do out cheer for the summer football team. I love cheer and all, but I just like gymnastics, my mom said I needed to have more team spirit in me, so I joined cheerleading, but I just wanna go into nationals, and competitions and performances for acro or gymnastics, not just cheering for a sports team. But I've only been cheering for the school and summer year, my mom said when I make it through one full year, I can join a gymnastics team and go to nationals and competitions.

"Okay! Let's try it one more time! From the top!" Hannah hollered out to the cheer team. "Kimberly, I want you to be more steady on your landings, but just try your hardest, Entire team, I need us to move up so Sayde can have more room to hand spring backwards, And other than that, great job guys!" Hannah instructed flipping back her curly dirty blond hair, she then gave a thumbs up and we started the routine over, and went through it about 5 or six times, after we had a break, and did it one more time, then, we packed up, changed, and headed home. I rushed to the lair, this was the first time I've been tired from cheerleading. I did a flip onto the coach and almost fell asleep. Then Leo poked me in the arm lightly. "Hey... Sparing." He smiled. I groaned. "Five minutes, I need to rest just a bit, Hannah worked us extra hard today. Finals are NOT fun."

Then, my phone started to ring, it was my best friend, Annabelle. I was SOOOO happy to see her calling! We haven't seen each other in days! She's out camping. I picked up my phone and answered it.

"Hey Anna!"

"Hi Kim! How's it going?"

"Good, I REALLY miss y'all"

"Miss you to."

"What are you doing right now?"

"I'm with my mom and dad, we're roasting marshmallows."

"Lucky! How's you're brother? Is he out of college?"

"Yup! Now he's going into the real world."

Both of us laughed and then hung up saying our good-byes.

"Who was that?" Mikey asked hanging upside down.

"It was my friend, well, my best friend, her names Annabelle."

"Why do you miss her so much?"

"She's out camping, haven't seen her in 4 days."

"Don't worry, she'll come back."

"Heh... Ya, I know Mike."

Leo nodded to the training room, I smiled which meant, 'yes' , so with that, we both headed to the dojo.

We both got in ready positions, he swiped out his Katana, and I drew out my bow and arrow.

He jumped up and sliced his Katana down, but I slid to the other side and tripped him by sliding my leg under his foot, but it back fired because he fell on me, shells are NOT the softest thing my the world.

His bony shell almost dug right into my stomach.

He wouldn't get off.

So I started to hit him frantically.

"Leo! Get. Off! Ow!" That's when he chuckled and got off. "Hey, you're a tough girl, I know you can take a little shell."

"Little shell?!" I said out of breath. "You know you're like 2 times my weight right?!"

Leo laughed a bit and rolled his eyes. We continued with the sparing.


	9. You! Again?

The turtles and I were up on the rooftop, there was nothing going on during patrol, it was silent... Really silent.

"Alright guys, I think we should head home" Leo instructed. We all nodded our head and started to leave.

But then, there was a thump, land from behind us, we all turned around and got out our weapons,

but the creature from the shadows said, "Wait! Don't! I come in armed and not looking to fight!"

The familiar voice begged, I know I've heard that voice, then he finally came out of the shadows, both of our eyes widened in surprise.

"Usagi."

"Kimberly."

then we both just gave each other a hard long death glare. The guys just looked at us like we were insane.

"Uh, did we miss something? Kim?" Leo asked.

I turned to him and explained,

"Well, three years ago, when I was 12, I was out walking with my dad going to a late night soccer game, but then, you know the story of how I got my wings right? Well, the reason because I never saw my dad again, was because of him." I pointed to the mutant rabbit but he shook his head in denial.

"I did not! But, YOU DID steal my families jewel that's been in it for over 10,000 years!"

"Ya right! I was framed!"

Then, a fight started, I went to kick him but he did a flip over me and took my arm and flipped me over, I sprung back up and did a back hand spring avoiding his sword, it pays to have been training in gymnastics for 8 years. Then, as he was approaching, I swung a punch at him, but I missed, and then he tripped me from the leg and I fell on my back with a groan, then he lifted his sword, but then, Leo broke the fight.

"Okay you guys stop it! Why don't we take Usagi to the lair, and work this out."

"what?! NO WAY! I will never ever trust him!" I said turning away and crossing my arms. Usagi did the same.

"I don't trust her either!" Usagi scolded.

I huffed and started to leave to the lair. The turtles stayed behind for a bit.

At the lair, I was sitting and listening to my iPod. I turn my head to greet the guys, but I see them walking in with Usagi.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I walked up to them angrily.

"You brought him here?! What is wrong with you guys?" I shouted.

"Look, this isn't over, until you two, work this out." Leo stated sternly.

We could do this all night if we had to, but there is no way, I will EVER, trust that guy.

We went to sit down on the coach to discus it, but right then, the Krangg communication orb started to beep.

The guys, Usagi and I rushed over to it.

"Whoa, what is that?" Usagi asked. I slammed my hand against my forehead.

That's when, Donnie started to explain. "It's the Krangg communication orb, they must be planning something, BIG."

"Well we gotta rush over to TCRI, and find out WHATS going on, and then, we put a stop to it." I stated. The guys nodded and we all headed out.

"Come on Usagi!" Leo smiled motioning for him to come.

I put Leo's hand down, "Are you crazy?! There is NOW WAY, I am fighting on the same side as that father killing giant rabbit freak!"

"Kim, you just have to ignore the past, and give so em people a chance"

"I will give anyone a chance, just not THIS someone!" I exclaimed pointing to Usagi.

Leo just looked at me like 'He IS coming' so I just sighed and then we all headed to TCRI.


	10. I will never forgive him

"Alright guys, we just need to sneak in, find out what there up to, and get out" Leo instructed

"Just get out?! I thought we were gonna bust some bots!" Raph said disappointed and angry

"Calm down Raph, we'll bust some bots, AFTER we come back to the lair and figure out a plan!"

"Whatever boss."

With that, Leo just rolled his eyes, then we all headed in.

"Krangg, has Krangg gotten that which is known as, the super posted neutral disintegrator, in Krangg's hands?"

"Krangg is correct, Krangg does have it, in Krangg's hands"

"Alright guys, it's just another ray gun, let's move." Leo said about to go in, we all did the same, we attacked from the darker parts of the Krangg lab, but the lighter parts where we were seen, not so easy. I jumped up shot a Krangg-droid, then, I landed and backed up, bumping right into Usagi.

"Hey! Watch it! I'm shooting here!"

"You watch it!"

Thenvwe went our separate directions.

Still the fight went on, and I almost got shot by their disintegrator! Close one! Luckily, I blocked it with some scrap metal I found laying on the floor.

"Alright guys, LETS MOVE!" Leo said as we all escaped.

At the lair, I was sitting on the coach, thinking about how much we screwed up.

"Hmmmmm... I got it!" Donnie exclaimed rushing to his lab. I shrugged and went back to thinking.

Leo and I decided to go meditate in the training room for a while.

"I just don't get it, how did we fail so easily?! All we did was bash some bots and got out of there!" I complained.

"Well, it wasn't a total waste, at least we know what the Krangg are up to, so now we can figure out a way to stop them."

"well, that's true..." I sighed. "But I'm still mad that Usagi came along, I mean, why do you even think I should forgive him anyway?"

"Everyone needs to forgive and forget, you don't wanna end up like Shredder or Splinter do you?"

"Did some one call my name?" Master Splinter came up behind us, Leo and I shrikes and jumped to face Sensei.

"Uh... Just talking about Usagi..." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Kimberly, I have said this many times before, many great friendships start out with hatred, but you must be careful, you need to learn to forgive." With Splinter saying that, Leo gave my that 'I told you so.' Look. I rolled my eyes and then looked back at Splinter.

"Hai Sensei, but I still don't think I can forgive HIM."

"All in good time, young one."


	11. AN No2

**hey y'all! Zooey but I won't be updating very often, but I will always be posting more! Love y'all! Bye.**


	12. Wings

The next day, I woke up in a pitch lack room, no windows, no light, no nothing, then I remembered I was in the lair, I still can't forget about last night though, The Krangg need to stop!

I got out of bed and went into the kitchen to make some toast, so I grabbed apiece of bread and put it in the toaster, pouring some milk and taking a sip.

"Morning Kim."

Leo greeted walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Leo" She smiled back, Leo blushed a bit and poured some orange juice for himself.

"So we have another mission tonight, we're gonna go and-" Leo was cut off by Donnie rushing in.

"Guys!" He began. "We have a HUGE problem!"

"What is it Donnie?" I asked taking a look at his T-phone, Leo did the same and then Mikey and Raph walked in to.

"What's going on?" Raph asked.

"Tiger Claws tracking us, AGAIN!"

"What?" I shrieked.

"How is that possible?" Leo raised his voice.

"I don't know, but we gotta get to hi. Before he comes here, and take 'em down!" Raph said pulling out his sais.

Thats when we all nodded, and headed to find Tiger Claw. Or at least, lead him away from the lair.

So far, we've made it to the far end of the sewers, we pushed up a manhole cover, I spread out my wings when we got to the ground, and then, standing before us, was Tiger Claw.

"Turtles." He growled.

"Tiger Claw" Leo glared.

Tiger Claw growled even harder and louder, and before we knew it, a fight broke out.

I swung a kick at him but he grabbed my leg and threw me to a lamp post where my wing was even more broken than it was before.

Leo's eyes turned white and sliced his swords at Tiger Claw cutting off some fur and a whisker, he turned around and growled,

"You'll pay for that!" He shouted throwing a punch at Leo, he ducked it and rolled over to the back of Tiger Claw, sticking his back, he turned over to bite Leo, but he put his hand in the way, Tiger Claw meowed holding his hand.

Now, he was really mad, about to claw Leo, I heard a voice holler.

"Get away from him!" Then I saw the voice come I front of Leo to defend him, it was Usagi, great (sarcasm).

He stuck Tiger Claw with his sword leaving a long 3 inch mark on his face, it was now bleeding a lot.

He held the cut, and growled.

He lost his balance when Mikey his a blinding power bomb to his face, his sword broke loose out of his hand, I, still turned around, was about to face he turtles, put the sword was coming at me, I screamed.

The sword, had chopped off my wings.

**Hope y'all liked this chapter! Love to see you Reveiw! Bye!**


	13. Thanks

"Kim!" The turtles shouted.

Tiger Claw flinched, and ran away.

I groaned, and collapsed on the floor in pain, but it didn't hurt as much as you would think, it hurt, but was like a gee sting, only lasted a while.

"Kim, I'm... I'm sorry." Mikey said with his head hanging low in shame.

"Don't be sorry, it was an accident."

That made Mikey feel a little better, I could tell by the little smile he gave me.

"Come on Kim, let's get you back to the lair."

leo said offering his hand, I took it and stood up.

"Does it hurt?" Mikey asked.

" A little, well, it hurt a LOT at first, but that was for a second, the pain slowly died down.

"Can you get your wings back?"

"I hope so..."

We continued walking to the lair, we jumped down the manhole cover and landed with a thud.

"Y-you okay?"

A voice asked me, it wasn't any of the turtles voices, it was... Usagi?

"Ya... Why do you ask?"

"I just, I feel really bad."

"Uh... Thanks?"

"No really... Sorry."

"it's okay."

I smiled and he smiled back.

*At the lair*

"Ow!" I hissed as Donnie dabbed a chemical on my back to help heal the cut.

"Sorry, it'll sting for a while."

"That's okay..." I replied.

I toke the bandage beside me and started to wrap it.

I finished wrapping it around on my chest area and held it in the back for Donnie to tie.

"Okay, now that should stay on for a couple of weeks, until then, you'll be good as new."

"Tanks Don."

Hopped off Donnie's lab table and walked into the lair.

"Hey, you okay?"

Leo asked as I sat down beside him.

"Ya, I'm fine... I have to keep this bandage on for a couple of weeks."

"Well, at least you're normal!" Mikey exclaimed pointing out the good side.

"Thanks Mike..."

I smiled.

"Oh! By the way dudes, check out what I found!"

Mikey said holding up a sheet of paper.

I stood up and walked over to read it aloud.

Mikey handed me the paper and I started to read.

"'No one must know what I have done, I am fleeing the country to New York, I must avoid the consequences of the fact that I have killed Kimberley Jones's father, and stole Usagi's family jewel, and framed them both Signed Tiger Claw?!' WHY WOULD HE WRITE THIS!?"

"Maybe it's a trap. Maybe that's what he wants us to think, that we'll be so angry, that well come for him at Shredder's lair."

Leo stated.

"I don't think so... Maybe it's the truth. And, how else would he know about Usagi and I?"

"Hmmm. You're right."

Then, I turned to Usagi and walked closer.

"I'm sorry I thought you took out my dad."

"Sorry I thought you stole my families Jewel..."

"Trues?"

"Trues."

Usagi and I shook hands, and slowly formed a hug.

"Awwwww."

The turtles teased.

"Okay that's enough."

I said quickly separating the hug, so did Usagi, I turned around stretching my head and walked back to where I sit.

**Sorry my chapters are so short! I promise I will make a longer one!**

**If you want a spoiler for the next chapter, just comment! I'll be happy to give you a hint!**

**;)**


	14. AN No3

**I am sooooo sorry! But this five isn't working out for me... I know here are people who really loved it, but I can't keep going... BUT! I will be posting a new fanfic I've been working on! :) stay tuned for it! **


End file.
